In an electromagnetic switch, an arc is generated between fixed contacts and movable contacts when a current is cut off. An arc sometimes melts both contacts and directly exerts an influence on the life of the electromagnetic switch. Therefore, there has been desired a development of an electromagnetic switch that is capable of promptly extinguishing an arc to be generated and whose contact life is long.
In order to improve the arc-extinguishing performance, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 describe a technique of installing an arc runner that is extended to a back surface of a movable contactor in a case, attracting an arc to the arc runner by an electromagnetic force, and extending the arc to extinguish it.